A dark future for a brighter past
by Brownie Exorcist
Summary: A back story if you shall call it that; one of love, comfort and in time, the worst betrayal of all kind. No pairings though there is some flirting, but that can only be expected from such characters. Please Read and Review, for that would make me happy.
1. Forbidden Friendship

_"A friend in power is a friend lost"_

_Chapter one: Forbidden friendship_

**AN: ****I found myself thinking about this while reading Soul Eater; what's the backstory of one of the most loved characters of all kind? Well, here's my answer. If you like it, I'm glad and if you don't like it...too bad. :3 Sorry if it's short; I didn't have much time to work on it but I'm sure the next chapter will be up soon. :D**_  
_

**A back story if you choose to call it such a thing. One of love, promises and ultimately, betrayal of the worst kind.**

"Mizune! N-Ne, Mizune oneesan, wait for me!"

Came the call from afar as a smaller figure could be seen scrambling to catch up with what looked like an older female dressed in strange attire. With what looked like a mouse's head for a hat, complete with a bulging pink eye on either side of the brim, the full body outfit that this girl was wearing not only was pleasing to the eye, but somewhat frightening to stare at for an extended period of time. With short, pink and choppy hair, the dark eyes that glinted from underneath the brim of the hat with some unknown mischief as the female observed the young child making her way towards her side. As she spoke, the child's golden orbs widened and she hastened to make her way forwards, long purple hair swinging behind her slim body, her chirping voice floating over the area easily than the soft drawl coming out of the older female's mouth.

"Did your Mama and Papa suspect anything?"

"Nope! Mama and Papa told me to have fun playing, nyua~"

A low chuckle as the child's hair covered head got ruffled, causing her to squeal and try to quickly cover the tuffs of hair that poked out from two sides of her head like ears. Even though the entire colour of hair was a plum purple, it was said that some sort of genetic defect caused these two parts to be tipped specifically in a white coating, causing her to be bullied when younger. This is where she found a friend in Mizune, who was attracted by her free spirit and devil may care attitude as well as a strange scent that her animal side picked up; it made her interested and afraid at the same time. As the golden eyed girl fiddled with the white tips on those two tuffs of hair, the dark eyed female questioned her some more; it was all she couldn't do to pick up at cuddle the girl but the child would probably become frightened, not used to such contact. Those small lips pursed in an adorable pout in answer; it wasn't fair! Why were Mama and Papa so mean to her when she was just being herself; they always hated everything she did!

"Hmmhmm. Blair-chan, are you playing with that saying again?"

"Mouu...I can only say it with Mizune oneesan cause Mama and Papa don't like when I say it. They scold me and say I should speak like a lady. I don't want to be a lady though, nyuaa! Ladies are boring; they're too stuffy. I want to be a magician like oneesan!"

"That's a witch, not a magician. Are you hungry; did they not give you anything to eat after scolding you again?"

"Oooo, Mizune oneesan's food is the best! It's much better than Mama and Papa's food, nyahoi~ Blair-chan wants some, pretty please!"

She had slipped into an old habit; being scolded by her parents about speaking properly and being seen but not heard, it was only around the witch that the purple haired child could be herself. A trapped soul but a free spirit; Mizune felt sorry for the girl all the same. While the child skipped and twirled about, causing the dress that she was wearing to become rumpled and dirty, the mouse witch rummaged through the satchel that she had brought with her and in a few moments had produced bread, cheese, jam, milk and some pumpkin pie, something that she knew Blair enjoyed more than anything else. Hiding a smile as she watched the purple haired girl dance all over the place like a leaf in the wind to then notice the pie and give a squeal, she was soon flat on her back from the force that Blair had tackled her with; who cared if it made her dress more dirty if she could spend more time with her "big sister"? Not her, that was for sure.

"P-P-Panpukiin pie~ I love you, Mizune-oneesan!"

So they ate, the witch allowing the child to take as much as she wanted. In the fading sunlight that danced off of everything, she noticed that parts of Blair's arms looked darker than usual; had she been beaten again? Then again, if she asked, all the child would do was give a heart melting smile and chirp that she fell, the usual façade for this type of thing. It was her eyes, those golden orbs that darkened slightly whenever denying that betrayed nothing; Blair always tried to cover them in some way whenever talking about these types of things.

"Mmmm, nyan, nyan~ Blair-chan looooooves, panpukiin pieeee~ Will you teach me how to make it when I get older?"

"Of course; anything you want."

"Ooooo, yay; I'll make sure to repay you, oneesan~ Ah, it's so late already; Mama and Papa will get worried. Let's play again sometime, Mizune oneesan!"

As the purple haired child skittered over the hill the pink haired mouse witch watched her go, hat shading her eyes again. When she finally vanished from view, Mizune packed the leftovers into the satchel again to then stand and digging into one of the pockets of her dress pulled out what looked like a crystal ball. Breathing onto it softly, the witch stared at it for a moment before a voice started speaking, peppy and cheerful like Blair's had been but with a slightly softer tone.

"Oooo, you gave me a fright Mizune! Didn't I tell you not to use this line unless there was an emergency, geko?"

"Mmm, sorry about that but I think I've found us something interesting."

"Oh oh, geko! It is that chibi-chan you're so attached to? You know she wouldn't be allowed in; non witches would –never—pass that test the head witch gives. It's too hard for mere humans, geko."

"It's not that; besides, she's too young to even be considered. Ahhh, I'll tell you more when I get back to headquarters."

"Well okay; if you say so. Something's kinda fishy if you ask me…why're you using that kinda form anyways?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out for yourself."

Cutting off communications by stuffing the ball back into the pocket of her dress, Mizune gritted her teeth before seeming to vanish in a puff of smoke. Six shapes shot swiftly out even as the smoke was still clearing, seeming to race each other as they darted across the rapidly darkening sky; looks like the pink haired witch has her work cut out for her. But what exactly could she look worried about when such a grand opportunity was before her but just out of reach? With that thought, all of the multiple figures started to chuckle while flying, their eerie laughed echoing throughout the area like some sort of lingering shadow.

"Chi chi chi~"

In their hearts, the shadows grew, twisting their way about the body through the mind and last but not least, tainting the soul. For in this world, a tainted soul meant a tainted body. And a tainted body…was never a good thing.

_Chapter end_


	2. Lovely little lady

_Chapter two: Old faces, new discoveries_

"Happy birthday, Blair."

"Oooo, Mama, Papa, thank you!"

Blair's parents watched as the young girl threw herself on them, stroking her hair, tickling underneath her chin to make her squeal and squirm happily. Being their only child, they had wanted her to grow up well and being rich, they had given her everything her heart desired. Shielding her from bullies, making her play inside, they had shut off their "special child" from the world, letting her go out to play with her bodyguards from time to time, but only if she kept in their view while doing so. Little did they know that the guards knew of Mizune and whenever she was sent out to play with them, let her trundle off to where ever the pink haired witch was. Needless to say, they had no idea that Blair was friends with a witch and simply thought that she was a good friend, which was also true…in some ways. On this particular day, the guards were standing closer towards the purple haired female than ever before because…well, something bad just had to happen to the newly turned twelve year old who not only was rich but the only child of well off parents.

"Shall we blow out your candles on your cake? When you make a wish you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Uhn!"

A few puffs and the candles were blown out; it sure was a big cake. The most surprising thing is that it was shaped like a pumpkin, had orange icing and was filled with pumpkin instead of the usual cake filling; seemed Blair's parents had pulled out all the stops on this party. Then again, she was turning twelve and that was the day when the coming of age ceremony from child to adult was planned; it was earlier because of the fact that the parents wanted their child to take on the business young. Today was perfect; their daughter was acting like a true lady and everything seemed to be going smoothly. What could go wrong? It was then that Blair spoke again, tiny legs kicking away against the tall table she was sitting at; oblivious as she was to the situation at hand, she could only tell that something was different with her parents today. They seemed more…cheerful but on edge; it was an odd situation to be placed in but if she remained cheerful, everyone would be happy again, right?

"Pan, pan, panpukiin cake~ My fa-…"

A hard blow to the cheek sent the golden orbed child sprawling onto the ground as her Mother stood over that frail body with her hand raised; how rude! Was this really the child she had born all these years ago, only to have her not get along with other children her age? And the way she spoke…how appalling; it was as if her daughter had never wanted to grow up in the first place! Raining blow after blow onto that small body, she was stopped by her husband stepping forwards and grabbing onto her hand; he really was the only one who could calm her after all. Motioning for Blair's bodyguards to take her up to her room, which they hastened to do so, he spoke soothingly towards his wife, who stopped struggling almost instantly; her temper had gotten the better of her again.

"Dear, we won't be able to send her off today with her looking like that."

"Y-You're right; I lost control again."

Selfish as she was, the mother had taken control of the household when Blair was born since the husband was always so busy with work. Both of them spoiled the purple haired female rotten and gave her whatever she wanted, but it was only the father that saw the true little spirit that his daughter was while the mother only saw disobedience and a girl who never wanted to grow up. Straightening her hair, which had become undone in the furious beating of her child, the mother's face became calmer while the husband relaxed; she would go off and do something else now to take her mind off of things. The Count would be here soon and there were a lot of things to get ready; he would let his wife prepare that. Even though the husband was richer than his wife, since he knew what his daughter would prefer, a plan was forming in his mind; only quick action would make it go smoothly. So letting his wife wander off to prepare for the ceremony, he hastened to ring for Yulu, one of the nursemaids to tell her the plan and when that was finished, starting making his own preparations; there wasn't much time now.

Up in Blair's room, her trusted bodyguard named Thomas was treating her wounds. The golden orbed female showed no signs of wincing or even pain at these wounds, but one of her cheeks was a bit swollen and she blinked while poking what seemed a curious finger at it as if she didn't understand how it got there. The one strange thing about this purple haired child is that she never cried; her sadness seemed more confusion than anything else. Even when she was being bullied, Blair had been nothing but smiles; it seemed nothing could really upset this child. Now she seemed a bit lost and upset, so when her Papa as well as Yulu came to visit her it wasn't really surprising that the small child went to hide behind her bodyguard at the sight of him. Seeing this, Thomas gently stroked her head and ushered her forwards towards her father, using a gentle tone of voice when she dug her bare feet into the floor stubbornly; even if her father was nicer than her mother, she was still utterly confused.

"It's all right, Chibi-nya; he won't hurt you."

Chibi-nya was the nickname used only by the servants and her Father at the mansion that Blair and her family lived in; a safety signal in a sense. It was only used when immediate trust was needed, for there were times when Blair was uncertain about the love that her parents gave her, but especially her mother. Going into her Father's arms, the purple haired girl was met with a hug and a head kiss before the male pulled out a small orange coloured box wrapped with a purple bow; knowing his daughter's favourite colours, he had prepared a week early for this special event.

"Papa!"

"Here my dear; this is for you. Yulu and everyone chipped in to make it so it's very special, okay?"

"U-Uhn, I understand."

Clutching the small box to her chest as if she would protect it with her life, the golden orbed girl stared up at her Father with adoration shining from her eyes, earning her a head ruffle before the older male stood and looking at her bodyguard, nodded before speaking; he seemed more anxious than before, as if something wrong was going to happen very soon. He was dressed in what seemed traveling clothes instead of his usual business attire, which is what made his only child a bit curious; were they going on an adventure or something?

"Thomas, I think it's time for Blair to go play; don't you think?"

"Yes sir; come Blair. Let's go play, okay?"

"Papa, are you coming too?"

"I am, but later; there's something I need to take care of first."

"B-But I want Papa to come too, nyua!"

Chuckling, Blair's Father knelt down again and taking a hold of that tiny chin, he met his own dark orbs with his daughter's golden ones, the softest look coming over them; he loved his daughter so much that what he was about to teach her was almost unbearable. Stroking her purple hair and even fingering the tuffs at the top to make her giggle softly and squirm, his tone was gentle but stern; she wouldn't get the meaning now but maybe later in life when she was older it would all make sense.

"My lovely daughter; there's something that you must know. One day neither Papa, Thomas nor any of your friends here will be around to help you but you know what?"

"W-What?"

One of those large and gentle hands swept down to the left side of Blair's chest, a single finger giving a soft poke to make the young girl rock back on her bare feet, being steadied by her bodyguard by him picking her upwards and tucking her underneath one of his arms, allowed Yulu to place a small purple coloured fake fur trimmed coat on the young girl, her slim fingers shaking slightly as she did up the buttons; usually the nursemaid was so calm about things.

"They'll always be right in here, okay? Memories are something that can never go away, right?"

"U-Uhn!"

As the pair left to go outside, Blair's Father gave a sigh and dusting off his clothing, responded somewhat sadly to the nursemaid's question before snapping to attention; there were more important things on his mind now that Blair had been taken care of. She was his first priority

"Sir, are you certain that this is okay?"

"Yes; she can't stay trapped forever, especially with an over controlling mother. It's for the best. Now, about those plans..."

"Already prepared sir; the secret passage is open and the rest of the servants have already left. The Count has been notified that Hime-sama has gone missing and has turned back already; he won't be coming back until he's found her."

"Perfect. Thank you, Yulu."

The nursemaid smiled, clearly pleased at being praised; her Master had always gone through hard time and the Lady of the house was cruel to everyone, even her own husband at times. She didn't like her and neither of the servants did but it seemed only vengeance kept her going; hopefully what was to happen next would be a good wakeup call if anything.

"Let's go Yulu; I can't wait to leave this place behind."

"Yes sir."

Over in the grassy field that Blair and her bodyguard played in, the young child hopped and skipped along, having opened the present from her friends and Father when far away enough from the house. The box had revealed what looked like a patched together animal in the shape of a cat, which had made the young girl all the more pleased; she had always wanted a pet of her own but had never been allowed one. Even more pleasing was that not only was the cat had small golden beads for eyes, just like herself, but it was patched together of pieces of not only her Fathers clothing but all the servants as well; was this what her Father meant by "never leaving her side"? She wasn't too sure at the moment, but the present was more than enough for her; she had tucked it into her coat for safe keeping while going off to see Mizune, who had been spotted by her bodyguards and had told Blair that they were going back to help her Father with his preparations. It made the young girl worry a bit but she kept a smile on her face while greeting the pink haired female who was sitting on a smooth rock, only to stand up when the purple haired child had approached.

"Mizune oneesan! What're we going to do today?"

"Ah, Blair-chan. Well, we're going to go traveling today to a place you've never heard of; that sound like fun?"

"Uhn! With Mizune oneesan, everything's more fun~"

From behind the pair, loud explosions could be heard as the purple haired child's house burst into flames; the blaze licking hungrily at the wood like a starving person eating their first meal in a long while. All that could be heard in the deafening silence after were Blair's screams, their sorrowful tone echoing throughout the usually peaceful grassy hills that the pink haired witch tugged her along, Mizune giving a mumble as her hat shaded those dark orbs of hers; well that hadn't worked out as well at all. For being a witch and having a heightened sense of soul perception, their timing had been pretty off, hadn't it?

"Papa! Yulu! Thomas! Papaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yuluuuuuuuuuu! Thomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!"

"Eruka you fool...why didn't you wait?"

"Onee-san, I wanna go back!"

"You can't; they're gone, okay? Papa and everyone won't come back ever again!"

The look of utter pain on Blair's face made the older female instantly regret what she said, halting for a moment before beginning to literally drag the purple haired female along, the young child looking down, biting her lip as no other noise could be heard escaping from her mouth as the pair made their way over the hills and into the sunset, the red sky casting an eerie glow over everything as if to set the mood. For what could be greater sorrow than the sudden loss of a family member as well as good friends? There seemed to be no silver lining at the moment, but with time, all would come to pass.

For now, all seemed lost.

_Chapter End_


	3. King Kong Kang Kong

_Chapter three: King Kong Kang Kong_

"Time to get up Blair."

"Five more minutes..."

Came the somewhat mumbled reply as the now thirteen year old female pulled the covers back over her head; she wasn't much of a morning person if the mood struck her and it seemed today was one of those days. It had been over a year since the fire had destroyed her home and most of her possessions, but after the wind had scattered most of the ashes, Blair had gone back by herself to salvage what few things still remained; if Mizune had an inkling of what had gone on, the mouse witch had said nothing when Blair returned with a small bag clutched firmly in those small hands. Most of the objects had been melted down and destroyed beyond recognition but a few small mementos remained, consisting of a small multi coloured glass ball and a tattered drawing that the golden eyed girl now kept hidden safely in the chest at the foot of her bed; a small thing that the older female had let her borrow for now to keep anything she needed safe. With a soft sigh and a reminder that made Blair tumble out of bed, hands clutching the small cat with golden beads for eyes as her own golden orbs took on an excited shine; she had been waiting for this!

"It's your first day of school, remember?"

"School! I'm up, I'm up!"

Chuckling as she scooped oatmeal into a bowl to then hand it to the purple haired female, who blew on it gently to cool it off before digging in with gusto, the pink haired witch looked a bit worryingly at her charge; with her looks she'd make a good witch but the fact that she'd had no magical training was worrisome. Neither of them had much time between the rush to enroll the young teen into the school and somewhat struggling to find the right size of clothing for her body, which had suddenly sprouted upwards and outwards a tiny bit six months after the tragic incident with losing almost everything she owned, so things were a bit hectic. Nevertheless, Blair was never seen without a smile and never complained once during her stay, even trying to help Mizune with the household chores as if they were games and she was allowed to play. No one would suspect that the still healing emotional scars stung, only to tear slightly at the mention of school; her father had been a big supporter of the school that she was attending and since the small child didn't want most of the large inheritance that had come with both of her parents parting, it had gone to multiple charities with the school dipping in once in a while to take out only what they had needed; no need to be greedy.

Disguised as an etiquette school to people against witches, the head mistresses and masters scouted out young girls who looked promising and spirited them away to the school if they wished to come; there was no shame in someone who wanted to keep silent. For the ones who came from bad houses or who had little money, the school would fundraise by putting on magic shows at the human schools using the witches with weaker powers to do so, for their motto was "Everyone is equal". There were different types of witches learning and training at this school, from those that control the weather to the ones who simply performed for the enjoyment of others; no one was left behind at this wonderful place.

All of this information was given to Blair once again as she slipped on the plain black dress that would be her school uniform, the pink haired female adjusting the white collar while making sure that the crest that showed that the purple haired female was an apprentice or a "Dove" was firmly attached to the right side of her chest; there was no telling what people would think of this young teen, especially with her demeanor. The crest contained the schools symbol of a dove flying through a stormy sky while carrying what looked like a twig in its beak, though no one could really figure out why it was doing such a thing; everyone just guessed it was for an dramatic effect of some kind. As for the name of the school for females, it was called "Ouvre la porte school of etiquette" for the humans ears only while amongst witches and wizards it was proudly named "Bloomfield" or "The Blooming Flower", a school that had been about for the last few centuries. While this school mainly focused on more female magic, there was also a wizards school right across the road where all of the males went, called "Roaring Tiger" or "Le Noir Chat", for the non magical people who had a pamphlet handed to them. Now normally schools of the magical and non magic variety didn't mix but seeing as how these schools were special in their own way, they allowed such a thing, creating field trips to and from each school for special occasions; it was a rare and somewhat risky step to take but there was no need to seem rude to people who had treated them so nicely when they had found out who they were.

There were also mixed etiquette classes between girls and boys as well as non magic with magic, seeing as how the school had technically promised the parents that they would do such a thing, even though it seemed pointless. Even so, most of the students seemed interested in the class, though it could have been said that they were more interested in seeing how the other group of people worked their ways, with or without powers. At the end of each school year, a show was put on for both sides of the school to show their parents what they had learned, depending which school they had gone to. This information made Blair turn a bit pale, for she had never gotten along with children her own age, much less gender. Sure she was all pretty in purple and pranced about for her parents, but the teen would have much rather rough housed with boys; it hurt a lot less and felt more satisfying then the blows she had gotten from her mother.

With reassurance from Mizune that she had nothing to worry about to put a somewhat small smile on those calm features, the older female made sure that she had all of her valuables tucked into a small orange pouch that went into one of the uniforms pockets, placed a map with a list of her classes into those small hands and ushered her out the door, closing it behind the golden orbed gal with a sigh; how exhausting. She was proud of the young female but...looking after one so young was tiring, especially with the onside work she did while Blair was helping out with the chores; her thoughts were already turning to how she was going to get all that done –and- go pick up the purple haired teen when everything was finished. A soft glow from one of her pockets startled the mouse witch before she sighed and pulling out the crystal ball she used to communicate with her friend and partner, spoke in what seemed an irritated tone; couldn't this wait till later?

"What is it now, Eruka?"

"Geko~ I thought we were going to stir up some things today; did you forget?"

"I've been busy; you know that."

"Is it that chibi-chan again; you've taken a shine to her, haven't you? She isn't going to like that, yanno."

"It's my own choice; I'm not attached to her in any way."

"If you say so, geko. Anyways, are you coming or not; I'm getting bored waiting!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming; keep your froggy hat on."

While the pink haired female got ready for the task at hand, Blair was skipping happily one of the alleyways that the map had marked as a "shortcut"; she really didn't know what that was but it sounded exciting, so what was the harm? They weren't so dark in the daytime and it was still early, so the young looking teen had fun exploring the strange dark place for a few moments before making her way on the right path once again; being late probably meant punishment of some sort and she really didn't want that, seeing as how it was her first day. Allowing the witches hat specially made for her by her foster parent to bob up and down on her head, the purple haired female twirled, causing her uniform to flow out gracefully; her teachers had always complimented her on the "cat like grace" that she had, which was apparently unnatural for someone of her size. Apparently, the dance classes her mother had made her take were most of the cause for this, though there was some talent there; higher classes of people did have higher expectation, after all.

Pushing those somewhat painful thoughts aside, the golden eyed girl paused in mid step as her head began to ache, the somewhat itchy feeling creeping its way into the tops of those strange white tuffs having seemed to shifted their way onto the sides of her head as if some type of magic had chosen to go there; what kind could it be? Anyways, the tuffs aching usually meant something bad was going on, though the teen usually couldn't figure it out until the feeling got stronger. Normally it wasn't too bad, but this feeling seemed different; it was getting stronger with each passing moment, so the purple haired female hurried along, using her senses to pick out the wrong ways and racing down the right ones; she had to hurry! Before long, the young teen found herself in one of the darker alleyways, where even the rising sun didn't cast its glow. It was a horrifying place, causing chills to run up and down the golden eyed girl's spine; how horrifying. A sudden pull of pain distracted her as she suddenly picked up voices, loud, menacing and on the verge of puberty from the way they cracked, being heard over the high pitched squeals of what seemed a young animal; they seemed to be having a good time, while the animal took a different approach.

"That's it, kick it harder! It's stolen its last meal from us."

"Listen to it squeal for help; how pathetic. No one escapes from the Pythons; we'll squeeze the life out of anyone who defies us!"

Peering from behind a garbage can, Blair could see the group of boys surrounding the creature, who was clearly struggling to stand, only being kicked down again by willing shoes; if this was to keep on much longer, there would be no hope for it. Squeezing the cat tightly in both of her hands, the young teen looked down and blinked as the precious toy seemed to wink at her, those golden beads giving out a soft glow as if encouraging her to do the right thing. Gathering up her courage, the purple haired female stepped out from her hiding place to confront the gang, causing them to pause and look around; there wasn't supposed to be anyone in their hangout, seeing as how only Pythons knew how to get there. It was rare that people stumbled there, seeing as how well it was hidden and anyone who did was swiftly dealt with; they didn't want any people telling their tale.

"Keep going; that'll teach i-..."

"Leave it alone!"

"W-Who's there?"

"I said leave it alone! Don't you have anything better to do than torture defenseless and hungry animals, nua?"

Finally spotting the strangely dressed young teen, the group noticed her crest and started laughing, the grating tone hurting the tuffs of her ears through the itching feeling that they already had; were they the trouble? What seemed the leader of the group stepped forwards, his companions backing him up as the circle fell apart and the injured animal could be seen, what looked like a red lump with a snout and a curly tail; now what creature could this be? The normally healthy looking animal was covered with bruises and a multitude of cuts but underneath, a small pig could be seen, more than likely of the teacup variety; what had it done to deserve this? It made Blair's normally calm temper flare; she hated to see animals injured, especially when they had done nothing wrong. When she had lived at her large mansion in her younger days, she had taken care of a multitude of animals, mainly of smaller sizes seeing if she brought larger ones in, her mother would faint and then punish her after waking up. Thankfully, her servants were there to help and under careful guidance, helped her in any way they could, going out late at night to gather plants and bandages; the purple haired female had a way with animals that even she couldn't understand. It was like...she could talk to them and they back; it was wonderful and almost frightening at the same time.

"Oh look, an apprentice witch from that snotty school. What're you going to do witch, cast some pathetic spell on us?"

"Are you challenging me? If you keep touching that chibi-chan, you won't like what's coming for you, nyua!"

"A brave brat, isn't she? Well brat, we're the Pythons and you're trespassing. Boys, show her what we do to trespassers, starting with that p-..."

A well aimed punch from the golden eyed girl silenced him while the other boys stared in shock before ganging up on the young teen; they weren't the Pythons for nothing! Calling on her instructions from a self defense teacher that her father had hired in secret, Blair blackened the eyes of two and bloodied the nose of another before the rest of the group set in, not only blackening one of her eyes, bloodied her nose and broke one of her wrists; they were kicking her just as her temper snapped. With her golden eyes blazing furiously, she set upon the group tooth and nail, biting and scratching with such ferocity that the boys backed off for a few minutes before going at it with gutso; what was one two four already still healthy bodies? Besides, she was a girl and they were boys; she was weaker than them. With one wrist dangling uselessly by her side, the young teen never noticed the fabricated cat that she had tucked into one of the many pockets of her dress starting to glow or the words forming in her mind to be spoken as if it was a natural thing; the only thought on her mind was saving the poor pig that these people were torturing.

"Pan, pan, panpukiiiiiiiiiiin...Halloween Cannon!"

All the young teen felt afterwords was the full force of heat as the spell created a loud pumpkin shaped explosion, turning the buildings around the group into rubble, nearly crushing them as sharp shards sliced through one of Blair's cheeks as she lay on the ground, holding the small pink animal to her chest, not even feeling the injuries on her body; she was staring at the pig who was looking at her with dark eyes, its snout taking in her scent curiously. A feeling of relief over took the purple haired girl's body, only to turn into a bit of fear as footsteps approached and a shadow fell over her. Looking upwards, she spotted a similar dress to the one she was wearing, though the crest wasn't visible from her position on the ground. Sunglasses gleamed as an emotionless face peered down at the golden eyed gal, the voice coming out seeming unimpressed; they were busy enough as it was.

"Were you the one who did this?"

"...I..."

"Hm...you're coming with me. Come on, get up."

Being hustled away by a tight grip on her shoulder, Blair chanced a glance back and seeing the destruction she had caused, those golden orbs widened as her grip tightened on the small pig in her grasp, the small animal having stilled once in her arms; it seemed to realize that she wasn't going to hurt it. But now what was going to happen to her; she was going to be late for class and even worse, her first day of school? Exhaustion hit the young teen all at once and she fell into an unconscious state, the only thing holding her up at the moment being the hand that gripped her shoulder, an annoyed huff being heard from the figure who held her; what a pain. Shifting the girl into a more comfortable position, the person faded into the shadows, their grumbles echoing about the wreckage that the purple haired female had caused; why did they get sent on these kind of missions anyways?

"This'd better not be coming out of my paycheck...foolish kit."

Appearing in the shadows of Bloomfield with a much practiced motion, the figure was met by a witch of her age, who was busying herself by shepherding the late and newcomers in through the double doors that signaled the beginning of the school; it didn't look large on the outside, but looks could be deceiving. She didn't look up when the person approached, but the hush of the students who saw what she was carrying made her look up, green eyes widening in a bit of surprise; well this was new.

"Miya, that you? Geeze, what took you so l-...oh, found an apprentice already?"

"Che, this kit? Decided to play heroine and go save something, but not before blowing up an entire alleyway and herself with it."

"Taking her to the Headmistress, I assume?"

"Ame, she blew up an alleyway; it's not coming out of my paycheck!"

Grumbled the other witch while her mouth tightened and hauling Blair upwards, carried the girl down a large hallway to where the small door that marked the Headmistresses office, simply rammed into the magical signs with one of her shoulders and let the spell spill over her, pushing aside the itchy feeling she always got before kicking the door open, allowing her to see the startled faces of the people inside; didn't they see who she was? Besides, the Headmistress wouldn't mind; this was more important than what other peoples minds. This kit was going to pay the fine that she had put upon herself.

And she was going to pay it well.


End file.
